


Of Dresses and Aprons

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aprons, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atsumu likes to crossdress for his lovers
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 129





	Of Dresses and Aprons

Atsumu prepared for when his lovers came home. He dressed in an apron and dress, going to the kitchen to prepare food that no one would eat. 

“Tsumu!, me and Rintarou are home” yelled Osamu.

Rintarou stopped in the door way. Osamu pushed him yelling why did he stop, then came to a halt. Osamu and Rintarou’s eyes ate up Atsumu’s bare and shaved legs as he bent down to pull the chicken out of the oven.

“A-Atsumu w-what are you w-wearing” stuttered Rintarou.

“A dress? Why do you not like it?” Atsumu asked feeling embarrassed.

“ No no no we love it princess” Osamu said being the only one of the two able to speak.

“Hmm ok” Atsumu said.

Osamu and Rintarou looked at each other and knew what to do. While Rintarou went to go get the things for their soon session, Osamu went up behind Atsumu pressing his pelvis against Atsumu’s ass.

“W-what are you doing? W-we need to e-eat Samu” whispered Atsumu rolling his hips back onto Osamu.

“Cmon princess with you looking that good, you know we have to have you” Osamu purred into Atsumu’s ear.

Atsumu had goose bumps. He put on this display since he overheard Rintarou and Osamu discussing how good he looked in the apron. He decided to add a dress so he could get praise from both. Osamu picked up Atsumu’s dress a bit and started to push his fingers into Atsumu. Atsumu moaned pausing what he was doing.

“Lets go with Rintarou to the room now princess”

As Osamu carried Atsumu into their bedroom Rintarou was on the bed. As soon as Osamu placed Atsumu gently on the bed they put their hands all over his body. They tore his dress off, keeping the apron on him.

“P-please S-samu, R-rinta” Atsumu moaned as he arched while Rintarou played with his nipples and Osamu littered his neck with hickeys.

Osamu positioned himself in front of Atsumu while Rintarou was lubing himself up.Osamu then shoved his dick down Atsumu’s throat. 

“Princess you take my cock so well”Osamu grunted as he pushed Atsumu’s head down.

As Rintarou pushed the head of his cock into him, Atsumu moaned sending vibrations down Osamu’s dick. Rintarou then pulled his dick all the way out and thrusted back in, finding Atsumu’s prostate. He did this for several more times until he and Osamu reached their high. Rintarou’s hand found Atsumu’s dick giving him a hand job to make him cum before they did.

“Ohhh baby you feel so tight against my cock” grunted Rintarou.

“oOHh~” Atsumu moaned, cumming.

This spurred Rintarou and Osamu to shove themselves into Atsumu on opposite ends until the came too. Rintarou left the bed to run a shower, while Osamu picked Atsumu up.

“Hmm~ that was incredible” Atsumu said.

“Yes it was Baby-Princess” Rintarou and Osamu stated.


End file.
